


Теплое мерцание звезд

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [39]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Animals, Cats, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Какими будут мысли кота, потерявшего самую главную в его жизни любовь?
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Теплое мерцание звезд

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Колючий Утёсник](https://ficbook.net/authors/3509786)

Обгоняющая Ветер улыбнулась.

— Лучше меня и ты справишься.

Она лизнула его за ушко.

— Пообещай мне, если я стану предводительницей и получу дар девяти жизней, ты всегда будешь рядом со мной.

— Конечно обещаю, милая.

Колючий Утёсник был счастлив.

Сегодня она излечится и снова будет полна сил. Много лет будет с ними…

Так он думал тогда.

Теперь же он сам стал предводителем. И зовут его не Колючий Утёсник, а Колючая Звезда. Котам всегда казалось, что новое имя, данное Звёздным племенем, характеризует и будущее предводителя. Ветряная Звезда была сильной, уверенной и лёгкой в беседах, твёрдой в командах, была самой быстрой на поле. А Колючая Звезда шёл по пути, проложенному Ветряной Звездой, но более тернистым и колючим. Нелёгким оказалось его предводительство, но под его началом племя шло вперёд без единого сомнения.

Спрашивая Звёздное племя об ответах на мучающие его вопросы, он неоднократно обращался к своей любимой.

Глядя на ночное небо, где мерцали яркие звёзды и те, кто покинул их, сияя теперь над землёй, он чувствовал умиротворение.


End file.
